oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Gnome Ball
, west of the Grand Tree.]] Gnome Ball is a minigame in which one or more players aim to score goals against gnomes. This is done by throwing the gnomeball into the goal. Ranged experience is gained each time you throw the ball, you get Ranged and Agility experience when you score a goal too. When you enter the field, you should talk to the referee to get the rules, and how to play. Playing You may need to bring some food due to the rough nature of this game. The objective of the game is to get a ball from the referee and throw it through the net at the other end of the pitch, utilising your Agility skill to dodge and tackle your opponents and Ranged skill to shoot at the goal. This may sound simple, but there are a lot of gnomes between you and the goal, all with the intention of stopping you. On the pitch, you will discover that you have three new game options. They are: *Pass - This allows you to pass to your gnome teammates, who will be wearing green. *Tackle - Choosing this option will allow you to tackle a gnome on the opposing team. *Shoot - This gives you the ability to shoot at the goal. You will have to make your way up to the other side of the field while dodging any gnome ballers tackling you. Remember that the gnomes on your team will help you. Pass to them while being chased by the opposing team, and they will pass it back to you. Attempt a shot once you are near the goal. For every successful goal, you will receive Ranged and Agility experience. When you are ready to shoot, simply click on the goal, and you will shoot it. You will either score, or not. When you reach five points you win, and get a 25 experience bonus. * First - 4 Agility, Ranged experience. * Second - 5 Agility, Ranged experience. * Third - 6 Agility, Ranged experience. * Fourth - 7 Agility, Ranged experience. * Fifth - 5 Agility, Ranged experience, plus bonus. Note: You cannot wield a weapon in the field but a gnomeball. Also, you can't log out in the field. Rewards *When you get five points, you receive a gnomeball when you exit the arena. *If you enter the arena with a gnomeball the Gnome ball referee will take it for safe keeping until you exit the arena and you will not be rewarded another upon winning a game, Tactics A good tactic in Gnome Ball is to pass to a winger from the referee, before running quickly to a spot directly in front of the net. The ball will be passed back, and you can try to score. Trivia * When you pass to a gnome winger, you will have a selection to talk to them only while they have the gnomeball. If you try to talk to them, your text box will say, "Nothing interesting happens." * Gnome players walk, stand and talk like in the old graphics. * There is no option to talk to the Gnome ballers (red, orange and yellow team players). * You cannot shoot from behind the Gnome goal (net). * This game is a reference to and . * When you attempt to throw a gnomeball at a player while the other player teleports, it says: name won't thank you for chucking balls at him/her while he/she is trying to teleport. * There appears to be blood splattered across the pitch from previous games. * To level ranging from 1 to 99 on just Gnome Ball, you would have to win 250,663 games which means scoring 1,253,315 goals. Category:Minigames